In order to avoid integrated circuit malfunctions, there are devices that make it possible to delay the start-up of an electronic circuit until the power supply voltage of the circuit has reached a first threshold.
These devices can also switch off the integrated circuit if the power supply voltage falls below a second threshold, the second threshold conventionally being able to be equal to or lower than the first threshold.
These devices are known to the person skilled in the art as “Power On Reset circuits” (POR circuits).
However, the existing systems present certain drawbacks, in particular an excessive error margin, of the order of 10 to 20%. This error margin can moreover vary as a function of the temperature, of the voltage threshold, or of the technology of the integrated circuit.
There is therefore a need to improve this type of device.